


WOY: The Babies

by Secret_Universe



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Babies, Children, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got inspired from IrishAlice and their 'TF2: Meet the babies' series. Please feel free to suggest a pairing, child idea and a plot-line too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hater x Wander: Hope and Felix

The orange Star Nomad hummed softly, turning over in the large bed and reached out his arm to cuddle with his overlord husband... but only felt nothing. Blinking awake, Wander sat up noticing he was alone in bed and Hater wasn't anywhere to be seen. That's funny, Hater normally liked sleeping in...

"Felix, be careful with that."

"I got it, Dad."

Voices were coming from the kitchen. Curious, Wander climbed out of bed grabbing his large green hat.

"That looks too heavy for you."

"I said I got it!"

"Keep it down, you two. You don't want to wake Mommy, do you?"

He started down the stairs, keeping an eye on the entrance to the kitchen where the voices were coming from.

"Dad, aren't those going to burn like that?"

"That was only one time, Hope. Help your brother get the breakfast tray ready."

He peeked in, taking in the sight of his family; Hater wearing a pink apron and flipping a flapjack before noticing his smaller husband by the door. Two little nomads peeked from behind the counter; one was a girl nomad with white fur, eyes tinted green and pink ribbons in her long hair. The other was an orange nomad, wearing red gloves and black sneakers. He even had one skeleton arm and a skeleton eye to go with it while his other eye and arm were normal.

"Morning, mommy." They smiled.

Hater grinned nervously, "Hey, Wander. Just Hope and Felix being themselves." He pointed to the stairway, "Come on, back upstairs. You almost ruined our breakfast in bed."

Wander only simply stared... and smiled. How did he get himself such an adorable family?


	2. Peepers x Sylvia: Iris

"Hey, I'm home." The Watchdog poked his head in through the kitchen doorway where his Zbornak wife was at the stove, stirring in a pot.

"Hey, Pipsqueak." Sylvia smiled at her small husband. "Just busy with dinner."

Peepers stood on tiptoe to see and also sniff the smell. "Mmm, gumbo. Smells good." He looked around, "Where's Iris?"

"She should still be upstairs in the playroom," answered the Zbornak.

"Alright then."

Peepers headed upstairs, dropping off his paperwork in his office before heading into the playroom where their daughter would be. And of course there she was sitting in the middle of the room. Her body was purple and looked like Sylvia's, while her head was a huge eyeball like Peepers', only brown. She appeared to be chewing on something...which was not her blanky.

"...Hey, hey, hey! Iris, that's Daddy's suit!" Peepers began to scold, "You put that down now. You hear me, young lady?"

Iris only continued to bite away at the Watchdog's favorite suit. Peepers turned towards the doorway, "Sylvia!"

"You rang?"

"Iris is chewing on my suit again!"

"So? Just tell her to stop."

"I tried, she's not listening!"

She chuckled to herself, "You have to roar at her to get her attention."

"Are you kidding? I'm not roaring!"

"Well, what'll happen if I wasn't here? You have to learn how to do it, don't you?"

Peepers sighed in frustration, "Fine~" He had to learn it one way or another, if it meant getting Iris to pay attention to him when he needed it. He turned back towards the toddler whom was still biting the suit, took a deep breath and... let out a feeble growling noise.

Iris blinked. And blinked again, before turning her attention back to the suit. Peepers jolted around at the loud snort from his wife, "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"Seriously?? What was that?" Sylvia laughed again.

"I was trying to roar!"

"You call that a roar? You sounded more like a dying cat!"

Peepers turned more red in the face, "I'm a Watchdog! What did you expect??"

"Not a dying cat!"

"Will you just get up here and help me??"


End file.
